The existing material using power for ground heating includes constant power heating cable and infrared carbon-heating plastic film, both are single function material. In general, the structure of constant power heating cable ground heating system is very complicated. When building such type of ground heating system, a polystyrene foam board insulation layer having a thickness of about 25 mm is first paved on the concrete floor, then paving steel wire mesh on the insulation layer, constant power heating cable is bond on the steel wire mesh and arranged in a shape of snake, pouring fine-stone concrete having a thickness of about 30-40 mm; and finally paving conventional laminate floor on the fine-stone concrete when it is fully solidified. This heating structure is generally thick and it is relatively difficult and sometimes impossible, to replace or repair the same because the constant power heating cable is arranged in the fine-stone concrete. The heating structure that uses infrared carbon-heating plastic film is also relatively complicated. When building such type of ground heating system, a polystyrene foam board insulation layer having a thickness of about 25 mm is first paved on the concrete floor, then paving infrared carbon-heating film that has wiring arranged therein, and finally paving conventional laminate floor on the infrared carbon-heating film. Even though the structure described as above is somewhat thinner, but the structure is still relatively thick and it is impossible that the infrared generated by the carbon-heating film travel through the laminate floor. Both the existing two ground heating systems have common deficiencies, such as the structure being complicated, decreasing the available height of the building, big heat loss, high energy consumption, long heat transfer path. Moreover, the heat has to be transferred into the room by travelling through the laminate floor that is of poor thermal conductivity and the heat transfer is relatively slow. Both ground heating systems also require numerous materials as well as cumbersome labor work.